xmyk_23_45andmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
Toad is the main antagonist of the episodes. First playing the role of a dictator, Toad does whatever he can to grasp power and rule Nintendo. He originates as a recurring character in Mario games and has been seen in more recent episodes plotting plans to grasp power again. Personality Toad is not necessarily seen as evil. Many people refer to him as an idiot who wants things his way. At a young age, Toad was spoiled often where he got whatever he wanted. When he saw an oppurtunity to get invited to Brawl, he took the advantage to try and seize an entire world. As bratty as he is, Toad is also stupid and immature. Many of his plans fail and the ones that do succeed are just plans created by the Butler. He also has an entire army for his protection, so it is obvious that he is very timid. Appearance Toad doesn't dress too grandly despite his desire to rule. In fact, there are many characters who actually think that Toad is very adorable. He is short and has a hat that looks like the top of a mushroom. His voice is high and screechy like it is in Mario games. Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Plot In the start of the new Brawl phase of Smash Bros, Toad was already a minor character in melee who was spoiled and got whatever he wanted from his parents. Because he wanted to be the new head of Nintendo, he spent lots of money to hire a highly advanced hacker who was a retired member of Nintendo to gain the admin powers. After this, Toad asked if he could buy Nintendo. Miyamoto refused. In response to this, Toad was enraged and launched an attack against Miyamoto. During the battle, Toad was at a disadvantage because Miyamoto ordered Sakarai and Iwata to assist him in defense. However, Toad decided to blackmail them by kidnapping the MVPs. Miyamoto didn't give up, however, and went out to rescue the MVPs on his own. Eventually though, Toad was able to capture Sakarai and Iwata. In doing so, he used a program to transfer their powers to himself, resulting him to become stronger than Miyamoto and granted him invincibility. Deliberately after this, Toad took over Nintendo. Toad managed rules the way he wanted them to work. MVPs felt no care from the new leader as he took everything for his own enjoyment. This continued for an entire year. However, Toad was eventually taken down from authority by Pikachu's volt tackle and Toad's own non-Nintendizing cannon, the GODCRACKER-5000. After this, Miyamoto and the other administrators regained their powers and turned Nintendo into a better place. However, Toad still tried to revolt. His ghost remained in the forest on the other side of the planet where he built an army to plan to recapture Nintendo. A few months after Nintendo's freedom, Toad assaulted them once again, this time capturing all three administrators. In response, Mario and a few other MVPs took on a journey to Toad's headquarters to save the admins before Toad could obliterate them. They made it in time and destroyed Toad's base. From here, they gained protection from Scriptman, which reduced their attacks from Toad quite a bit. Toad continued to make a few attacks from then on, but otherwise, he was kicked from Nintendo forever. To the present episodes, Toad hasn't been as much of a threat, but he still causes chaos from time to time in which the MVPs must work together to stop him. Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.